Mufasa's Daughter
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Princess Kiara is future queen of the Pride Lands and it's her birthright to rule after her father, King Mufasa. But when the princess runs away thinking her father's death was her fault, her kingdom goes down hill. Will Kiara return to her throne? Or will the Pride Lands forever be under her evil uncle's rule?
1. A Princess is Born

Author's Note: So I was on Youtube and seen some videos with Kiara being King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's daughter. Then my imagination started to run wild. So same storyline, but with some twist.

A painful roar echoed across the African plains as dawn approached. Animals lifted their heads in the direction the roar came from. In the heart of the savannah stud a tall and mighty rock. This rock is none as Pride Rock, a home and castle for the royals and their pride.

"Come on, Bi you can do this"

Queen Sarabi was in the pride's nursery cave in the middle of labor with her cubhood friend who is pregnant by her side.

"I can't"

Sarafina nuzzled her friend and said "Yes you can, because there's no such thing as can't"

Sarabi pushed and a golden cub, lighter than the king came out. Sarafina quickly placed the cub at Sarabi's side.

"A girl and she's beautiful. What are you going to name her?" Sarafina said smiling with her apple green eyes sparkingly brightly

"Kiara, after Mufasa's aunt. She had the same the same light creamy golden pelt and reddish brown eyes"

Meanwhile Mufasa and Rafiki were making their way over to the dark beige queen and newborn cub. Mufasa smiled as he saw the pair. Rafiki opened a fruit and wiped the jucies the princess' forehead. The baboon took dirt and sprinkled it on the cub, which made the princess sneeze. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled lovingly as they shared a proud nuzzle. Rafiki took Kiara to the peak of Pride Rock and lifted the future queen up for all the animals to see.

-X-

"Life's not fair! I should never be king, and you should never see light of another day" Scar, Mufasa's brother chuckled at small grey mouse

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Asked Zazu, the king's majordomo disgusted

"What do you want?" The dark lion asked, rolling his green eyes

"I'm here to tell you that King Mufasa is on his way! And you better have a good explaination to why you weren't at the ceremony this morning" Zazu

The mouse escaped the brown lion's grip, and Scar said "Now Zazu, you made me lose my lunch"

"You'll be losing more than that when the kings gets a hold of you" Zazu scoffed

"Oh, I quiver with fear" Scar said, eyeing the blue hornbill like lunch

"Scar, don't look at me that way!" Zazu shouted as Scar engulfed the bird in his mouth

"Scar!"

The dark prince turned and saw his brother at the cave's enterance.

"Drop him!"

Scar splits Zazu out and Zazu looked disgusted with Scar's saliva on him as the king approached.

"Well isn't it my big brother, coming from up on high to mingle with the commoners"

Mufasa ignored his brother's comment and got to the point of his visit.

"Scar, Sarabi and I didn't see at the presentation of Kiara"

"That was today" Scar put his claws on the stone wall, scraping them down as he said "I feel awful"

Zazu couldn't stand the noise and hid Mufasa's fornt legs as Scar looked at his black claws.

"Must've slipped my mind"

"Well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should of been first in line!" Zazu said as he flew over to the annoyed lion

"I was first in line, till that hairball was born"

"That hairball is my daughter and your Furture Queen" Mufasa reminded his brother

"I shall practice my curtsey" Scar walking away

"Don't turned your back on me, Scar!" The golden king warned

"Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me"

Mufasa roared as he bared his pearly whites at his brother.

"Is that a challenged?" The large king demanded

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challening you"

"Pity, why not?" Zazu asked with his wings on his side

"When it comes to brains, I've got the lion's share but when it comes to brute strenght," Scar started walking away, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool"

When Scar was gone, Zazu said "There's one in every family, two in mine actully" Zazu flew up on the king's golden shoulder

Mufasa sighed and said "What am I doing to do with him?"

"He'll make a very handsome throw rug" Zazu said with a smile

"Zazu" Mufasa chided with a playful smile

But the hornbill wasn't finished, "And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him"

Mufasa laughed, echoced through the air as he made his way home to his queens.


	2. Queen Lessons

Author's Note: I just want to thank, CSIMentalistTLK lover for your review. As for who will be Sarafina's cub or cubs. That will be revealed real soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if there's any errors, please forgive. It's kinda hard doing this on a blackberry cellphone. With that out of the way enjoy!

Weeks turned into months, and soon the hot, sunny session turned into the chilly, rainy session. At the edge of the Pride Lands stud another landmark. A huge baboaa tree is home to the crazy old, but wise baboon Rafiki. Legends says that this very tree was alive before King Mufasa's grandparents rule. As the cool rain poured down onto the savannah, that had so much blood shed that, all that crimson liquid could have formed a ocean. Rafiki was in his tree chanting an old African spiritual chant as he painted the newest cubs. As pride tradition, when the pride cubs are six months they painted on the Tree of Life's wall. A semble that tells anyone that the cubs are officially pride members.

The newest addition to the wall are none other than Princess Kiara, who's the only cub that gets the royal mark across the head. The other paintings was of Sarafina's cubs, Simba and Nala. Simba had golden brown fur and reddish brown eyes like the king's, but his father was named Dameil. Dameil is a large golden lion with blue eyes and a black mane. Nala had creamy fur, like her mother and blue eyes from her father. Nala was named after Sarafina's older sister, Kanala. Kanala had dark creamy fur with reddish brown eyes and a red tail tuff.

Over the months Mufasa and Sarabi talked with Dameil and Sarafina about their cubs' futures. And it was decided that Simba and Kiara would be the future rulers.

-X-

As the mighty golden globe rose from the savannah and lighting the waking kingdom in a golden glow. A creamy golden cub with bright reddish brown eyes stud at the peak of Pride Rock. With a smile, the princess ran inside the cave and over to her father.

"Dad! Dad! C'mon dad, wake up we gotta go!" Kiara accidentally stepped on a tan lioness' tail, name Katja

"Sorry," the princess ran up to Mufasa, "Dad! Dad!"

Sarabi yawned and said sleepily, "You're daughter is awake"

Without opening his eyes, the king replied sleepily, "Before the sunrise, she's your daughter"

Kiara pulled on Mufasa's ear, the princess fell backwards with a loud 'ooof'. So Kiara went with planed b, she head butted him.

"You promised!" Kiara shouted as her father looked up into his daughter's eyes

"All right, I'm up" Mufasa said getting up and heading out of the cave

Sarabi walked the pair out before giving her mate and cub a loving nuzzle. Once at the top, Mufasa gave Kiara a nuzzle. The princess smiled.

"Kiara, everything the light touches, is our kingdom. A ruler's time rises and falls like the sun. One day Kiara, the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new queen" Mufasa started the lesson

"And this will all be mine?" Kiara asked

Mufasa smiled and said "Everything"

"Everything the light touches" Kiara repeated sitting down looking at the shadows, "What about that shadowy place?"

Mufasa calm, playful features turn serious and stern as he said "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Kiara"

Kiara looked at her father with her head tilted and said "I thought a queen could do whatever they want?"

"My daughter, there's more than being queen than getting your way all the time," Mufasa began walking away with Kiara following

Kiara's eyes lit up as curiosity was seen through them as she asked, "There's more?"

Mufasa chuckled as he feautures returned back to calm and playful, as he playfully chided his daughter, "Kiara"

Author's Note: Ok I'm going to make this quick. The following OCs belong to _**T5Tango**_.

_**Dameil**_

_**Kanala**_

Thanks _**T5Tango**_, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Evil Cousins

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Did I surprise you, with Sarafina's cubs? Well let me know and enjoy.

"But dad, don't we eat antlope?" Kiara asked with her head tilted to the side

Mufasa just told Kiara that they all are one. The pride, predator and and prey animals alike. Just then Zazu landed on an a nearby rock with a bow.

"Morning sire, princess"

Kiara smiled and said "Good morning Zazu"

Mufasa nodded his head as Zazu began the morning report. As Mufasa was listening to Zazu, Kiara was trying to pounce on a gopher.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Mufasa asked after watching his daughter hit her head on a rock

Kiara shook her head to shake the dizziness and said "Pouncing"

Mufasa bend low and said "Let an old pro show how it's done"

Kiara giggled and got low as her father began teaching her pouncing lessons. At the right time the princess began stalk forward and a mighty pounce, Kiara landed on Zazu sending him to the ground.

Mufasa gave a heartful laugh that echoed through the air as Kiara made her way back to her dad. But the happy moment was cut short as Zazu appeared from over the rock with worry and fear written on his face.

"Sire, hyenas in the Pride Lands!"

Mufasa happy enviorment crashed as he ran off, telling Zazu to take Kiara home.

"Dad, can I come?" Kiara asked with excitement in her eyes

But that disappeared and was replaced with disappointment. When Mufasa shook his head and said no.

"Man, I never get to go anywhere" Kiara whined as she and Zazu headed back to Pride Rock

"Don't you worry princess, when you're queen you chase those stupid porches from dawn to dusk"

-X-

"Hey Uncle Scar guess-"

Kiara went to visit her uncle and tell him about her lessons. But when she saw a dark brown cub with green eyes and a black tuff on his head, her happy world crashed.

"Oh, hi Kovu"

Kovu, which means scar is Scar and his mate or something like that, Zira's son. Kovu and Kiara had been like enemy's since their first meet. Kovu had been bringing down the princess self-esteem, saying a female has no place as a heir and queen. But with the help of her two best friends, she over came the awful bullying.

"Hello princess" Kovu said with venom dripping

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "Uncle Scar guess what?"

Scar groaned and said "I despises guessing games"

Kiara giggled and said "Daddy just showed me the kingdom and I'm gonna rule it all"

Kovu growled as he said "Oh, goodie"

Kiara sighed as Scar laid down and said "Did he show you what's beyond the northan borders"

Kiara pinned her ears against her head as she said "No, he said I couldn't go there"

Kovu laughed and said "He's right only the bravest 'lions' go there", putting more into the word 'lions'

Kiara stud up and said "I'm brave, just like any lion! What's out there?"

Scar shook his head and acted like he cared as he said "Now I can't tell you that"

Kiara frowned and said "Why not?"

Scar forced a smile and said "Because I'm looking out for my favorite niece"

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "Yea right. I'm your only niece"

"The more reasons to protect you. An elephant graveyard is no place for a princess"

Kiara frowned for a second, before her eyes lit up as she said "An elephant what?"

"Opps" Scar said before putting his paw to his mouth, "But you would of figured it out sooner or later. Considering how bright you are"

If possible Kiara's eyed seemed to brighten more as Kovu turned his head and stuck his tounge out.

Scar pulled the princess close and said "Promise me, you wouldn't visit that dreadful place"

_Just imagine how much fun Simba, Nala and I could have. But I can't let Uncle Scar know, he'll tell daddy and ruin everything_; thought Kiara before smiling at her uncle and said "I promise"

Scar smiled as he scooted her away with his paw and said "That's a good princess, now remember it's our little serect"

Kiara nodded before running off and therefore not seeing the evil smirk that was plastered on her uncle and cousin's muzzles.

Author's Note: So how did you like it? Tell me what you thought. Here's something questions.

(1) How would the movies turned out if Mufasa survived the fall?

(2) Who do you think is better, Kiara or Kopa?


	4. In the Face of Danger

Author's Note: Thanks, CSIMentalistTLK lover and Vitani825 for your reviews. But as much as I appaciate the reviews, I would like some feed back. Thank You!

Disclaimer: I should of did this the first chapter, so it is! I don't own anything Lion King related. I only own some OCs. Apart from the ones that belonged to T5Tango.

Behind Pride Rock was a small valley with a small pound and some sun bathing rocks that was surrounded by shaded trees. At the bottom laid Sarabi and Sarafina. Sarafina was giving Nala a bath as Simba laid near the queen.

"So have you told Muffy yet?" Sarafina asked between licks

Sarabi sighed and said "No, he been so busy lately"

Sarafina stopped to look at her friend and said "Take him to your special place and tell him"

"I can't do that, what about Kiara?"

Sarafina rolled her eyes and said "I wouldn't mind watching her. Besides I'm sure Simba and Nala wouldn't mind either. Exspecaily Simba"

The two friends shared a laugh as the golden cub glared daggers at his mother and the queen. As you might not know, young Simba has a thing for the princess.

"Hey Nala, hi Simba" said Kiara as she made it down the slope to her mother

Simba smiled and said "Hey Kiara"

"Come on I just heard about this great place"

Nala looked over shoulder and said "I am in the middle of a bath"

Sarabi smiled and said "And it's time for yours"

Before Kiara could run away, Sarabi grabbed her daughter's scruff and began to bath her cub.

"Mom! No, you're messing up my fur" Kiara whined

Kiara jumped down and smoothed her fur back in place.

"Ok, ok. I'm clean, can we go now"

Simba stepped up and said "Where are we going?"

Kiara turned and whispered in Simba's ear, "I'll tell you when we get there"

Simba and Nala nodded before turning to their mother.

"Mom, can we go with Kiara?"

"Hmm, what do you think Bi?"

Sarabi looked at the three cubs who a wide grins on their muzzles.

"It's alright with me"

Kiara and her friends jumped around, whooing. But their celebration died down when the orange eye queen said, "As long as Zazu goes with you"

Simba pinned his ears and said "Oh no. Not Zazu"

-X-

"So where are we really going?" Nala asked on Kiara's left side

Kiara looked up to make sure Zazu wasn't listening before turning to her friends.

"An elephant grave yard"

"Wow" the siblings nearly shouted

Kiara glared at her friends as she growled "Be quiet! Zazu!"

Simba nodded and said "Right, so how are we going to ditch to dodo?"

Nala's eyes lit up before saying "I know how" and ran off

Kiara and Simba exchanged a confused look as Zazu flew down.

"Look, the seeds of romance has blossom in the savannah. You're parents will be thrilled"

Simba raised an eye brow and said "What are you talking about Banana Beak?"

Zazu sighed and said "You two are to get married"

If the princess had something in her mouth, she would of choked or spit it out.

"What? I can't married him, he's my best friend" Kiara cried

_I guess now I know how she feels_, Simba thought sadly. Just then an zebra sat on the annoying bird. Simba and Kiara looked to see Nala running over.

"So this was your plan?" Kiara asked with a playful smirk

Nala nodded and then ran off with Kiara and Simba in tow. Along the way the trio slowed down to a walk. Simba glanced at Kiara and his sister, who talking anitmately. With a grin he pounced. Simba and Kiara rolled a bit, before the golden cub was on his back under the princess.

Nala shook her head and said "You never learn"

Simba glared at his sister before pouncing on Kiara again.

"Pinned ya again" Kiara smiled down at her fustrated friend

A greyser went off making the cubs jump. But when the stream cleared they saw all kinds of animal bones.

"This is it. We made it" smiled Kiara as she began looking around

The trio soon found a sea of animal bones.

"Wow" Kiara and Simba awed together

Nala looked from the sea of bones to his brother and friend, "We could be in big trouble"

Kiara nodded and said "Yea"

The cubs turned around and looked at a veery large elephant skull.

"You think he's brains are in there?" Simba and Nala asked

Kiara smiled and said "Why don't we check it out"

When Kiara made way to enter the skull, Zazu flew down and blocked her path.

"The only check out we do, is the check out of here"

Simba and Nala laughed as Simba said "Looks like Banna Beak is scared"

Zazu scroffed and said "It's Mister Banna Beak to you, fuzzy", the pokes Simba in the nose, "And we're all in danger"

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "I walked on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Haha!"

Just then creepy laughter which made the cubs hide behind the blue bird. Three hyenas crawled out of the skull and began cirling the four Pridelanders.

Author's Note: I thought it was best if I stopped there. To answered my quesrions from last chapter. I think if Mufasa lived, the movies would be better. I mean Simba gets to grow up around his parents and Kiara could have a speical bond with her grandpa. As for Kiara or Kopa, I choose Kiara. She followed her heart and in the end she saved her kingdom. Here's some more questions.

(1) What do you think of Lion King 1 1/2?

(2) Who's your favorite Mavel surperhero?


	5. Look to the Stars

Author's Note: Thank you, CSIMentalistTLK lover for your faithful reviews. And as for your faithful reviews I'm going to asked if you have any OCs, there can be one than two. All you have to do is tell me there name, description, age, and side; like good or evil. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Well, lookie here. We got some trespassers" snarled a female hyena with bangs

"I can tell you it was by accident"

The female hyena stepped on Zazu's tale and said "I know you! You're Mufasa's little stooge"

Zazu pulled his tail away and told her "I'm ma'dam is the king's majordomo"

A not to sane male hyena contuined to circled the cubs as he got in Kiara's face and growled "What does that make you"

Kiara stud proudly as she growled "Future queen"

The hyenas laugh as the female, Shenzi walked up and said "Do you know what we do to royals that step out of their kingdom?"

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "Puh! You can't do anything to me"

Nala chuckled nervously and said "But we are on their land"

Simba glared at his sister as Zazu tried to usher them out.

"My, my look at the sun. We should be on our way"

Shenzi moved to block their exit and said "We would love for you to stick around for dinner"

-X-

As the hyenas debated what they were going to make the cubs out of. Zazu and the cubs made a run for it. After catching their breathes the cubs looked around to find someone missing.

Kiara looked at her friends and said "Guys...where's Zazu?"

-X-

"Little birdie headed for the birded boiler" laughed Banazi as he put the king's majordomo in a red stream geyser

"Not the birdie boiler!" Zazu cried before being launched in the air

"Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!"

Shenzi and her buddies looked up to see the princess and her friends.

Shenzi smiled and said "Like you"

The cubs' faces went pale as they whispered "Oops"

-X-

The hyenas chased the cubs down an elephant spine. The cubs soared through the air and landed on another pile of bones.

"Help!"

Simba heard the cried and turned to see Kiara sliding down towards the hyenas' jaws. Simba growled as he charged down and sracthed Shenzi across the cheek. When Kiara and Simba caught up to Nala they realized they were in a dead end.

"Here kitty, kitty"

Kiara jumped infront of her friends and roared with sounded a like mew. The hyenas laughed and gloated the princess to do it again. Kiara looked at her friends, who gave her a nod. The creamy golden cub took a deep breath before roaring again. This time, it made the fur on the hyenas rise. Soon a large golden paw met with with the fleabags bodies. Before the hyenas could realize what's happening they were pinned down by the king.

"If you ever come near my daughter again!"

Shenzi laughed nervously and said "Oh, this is your cub. Had no idea"

Mufasa roared which made the hyenas bolted with their tails between their legs. Zazu flew down and the angry king and gave him a nod, but shrunk back under the glare of the king.

"Dad, I'm-"

Mufasa cut his daughter off, "You deliberately disobeyed me"

Kiara pinned her ears as she cried, "I'm sorry"

Mufasa ignored that and said very sternly, "Let's go home"

They all start the walk home out of the burial grounds, the cubs had their heads down in shame. Simba lifts his head and looks at Kiara,

"I thought you were really brave"

Kiara smiled half heartily at her friend before lowering her head and continued following her father. Once half way to Pride Rock, Mufasa stopped.

"Zazu" the king's voice boomed

The blue hornbill flew forward and landed in front of Mufasa. Fear written all over his face as he looked up, "Yes, sire?"

Mufasa's tone was stern as he said "Take Simba and Nala home. I've got to teach my daughter a lesson"

Kiara lowered herself as if the tall blades of grass was going to hide her. Zazu flies over and lands in front of the three cubs.

"Come cubs" Zazu sighed before putting his wings on the princess shoulders and said "Kiara good luck"

With that Zazu took flight with Nala and Simba following. Simba stopped and ran to give Kiara a quick nuzzle before running after sister. Kiara ignored the tangly feeling she felt as she heard Mufasa call her. Kiara took a deep breath before slowly making way towards her father.

Without looking at his daughter he thinks silently for a few moments before opening his eyes and looked down at Kiara.

"I'm very disappointed in you"

Kiara looks down and said "I know"

"You could of been killed! And what's worse, you put your friends in danger!"

Kiara's voice cracks as she cried, "I was only trying to be brave like you"

Mufasa sighed and said "I'm only brave when I have to be. Being brave didn't mean you go looking for trouble"

Kiara looks up and said "But you're not scared of anything"

Mufasa sighed, "I was today"

Kiara looked at Mufasa with disbelief in her eyes.

"You were?" the princess asked

Mufasa nodded and said "I thought I was going to lose you"

"I guess even lions get scared, huh?"

Mufasa nods.

"But you know what?"

Mufasa bends down and asked, "What?"

"I think those hyenas were even scareder"

Mufasa laughs and said "No body messes with your dad"

Kiara chased her father through the savannah in a game of tag. After a while Mufasa laid down with his cub on his head.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Kiara looks over Mufasa head and said "We'll always be together?"

Mufasa sits up but Kiara is still on his head.

"Kiara let me tell you something your grandfather told me. Look to the stars, all the great kings and queens are up there watching over us"

Kiara's eyes brightened as they asked in awed, "Really?"

"Yes...so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings and queens will always be there to guide you...and so will I"

Author's Note: I don't have any questions today. But I just want to recap. I'm looking for lions and lionesses. So give your OC information. So with that, see ya next chapter.


	6. Death of a King

Author's Note: Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover for your reviews and OCs.

Sarabi paced back and forth as Sarafina sat not far away.

"Sarabi, would you stop worrying"

Sarabi sighed as Mufasa walked up the rocky stairs. He pulled a sleeping Kiara off his back.

Sarafina smiled and said "I'll take her" before grabbing the princess and headed in the cave

Mufasa looked at his mate and said "What was that about?"

Sarabi took a deep breath and said "Follow me"

-X-

On the east side of the Pride Lands was a small clearing with a pound and a large tree shadowing over. This area is where Princess Kiara was conceived. Under the tree laid the king and queen.

"Mufasa, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm preagant"

Mufasa was speechless, but that didn't help the smile that formed on his muzzle. The king went to nuzzle his queen, but she pulled away.

Mufasa was taken back, "Dear, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried"

Mufasa nuzzled Sarabi's cheek and said "About what, love?"

Sarabi looked down and said "Remember when I said I ran away"

Mufasa nodded, so Sarabi continued.

"I was my father's eldest, but when my mother gave birth to a son. My father striped my title as furtre queen and gave it to my brother"

Mufasa looked down and said "I had no idea, Bi. But what does this have to do with the new cub?"

Sarabi sighed and said "I'm worried that if I have a boy, you'll take the throne away from Kiara and give it to our son. I don't want Kiara to go through what I went through"

Mufasa licked Sarabi's head and said "Of course not. Kiara is the rightful queen and if this new cub is a boy, Kiara is still our rightful heir. I changed that rule about only males could rule a week after Kiara's birth"

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled under Mufasa's chin as a loving purr escaped her throat.

"Thank you, Mufasa"

Mufasa smiled and said "Anything for my queens"

-X-

"Wake up princess"

Kiara groan as she blinked her reddish brown eyes open. When her vision cleared, she nearly jumped out of her fur.

"Kovu!"

The brown cub snickered and said "Come on, my dad said Uncle Mufasa has a surprise for you"

Kiara smiled before running out of the cave. Standing near the rocky stairs was Scar with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning Kiara"

Kiara nuzzled her uncle's forelegs and said "Morning Uncle Scar"

"Come with me, I believe your father has a surprise for you"

Kiara giggled before running down the rocky stairs.

Scar's features turned sinister and cold as he looked down at his son, "Keep her friends away from the gorge"

Kovu nodded before running off. Scar smiled evilly before following his niece.

-X-

"Hey Uncle Scar, will I like this surprise?"

Scar looked over his shoulder and said "Dear, it's to die for"

Kiara watched her uncle disappeared before slumping down on the rock she was on. A few minutes past when Kiara felt the ground shake. Kiara looked up and to her horror seen a stamped of widebeast heading towards her way.

-X-

"Mufasa, stamped in the gorge. Kiara's down there!"

Mufasa's heart nearly stopped at his brother's words. Without a second thought Mufasa ran off with Scar and Zazu following. When they got the gorge they saw Kiara on a dead tree hanging on for dead life.

"Hold on Kiara!" Mufasa roared

A widebeast ramaed into the tree, sending the princess soring through the air. Mufasa jumped from ledge to ledge and caught her just in time. Just then another widebeast ramed into the king, making Kiara slide across the gorge floor. Kiara looked around for her father fear writened in her eyes. Before she knew it she was pick up and placed on a ledge. Father and daughter stared into each other's eyes before Mufasa was thrown back in the stampede.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried

With a thumderous roar Mufasa leaped up and landed on a nearby rock face. Kiara smiled and went to climb to the top. But at the the top things were not well.

"Brother, help me?"

Scar looked at his brother before grabbing the golden king's paws with his black sharp claws. Mufasa roared out in pain before looking in his brother's green eyes.

Scar smiled tripumly before whispering in Mufasa's ear, "Long Live The King"

Mufasa's eyes went wide before he thrown off the cliff.

"No!" Kiara cried as she watched her father fall to his death

After the stamped cleared Kiara made her way down to the gorge floor. A stray wildebeest run past. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Kiara approaches the body.

" Dad? ...Dad, come on" hopefully said Kiara before she rubs up against Mufasa's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub. "You gotta get up" she places both forepaws on her father's cheek and pushes. "Dad. We gotta go home" She tugs at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place

Kiara runs off a bit, obviously very scared. "HEEEEELP! Somebody!" Her voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge. "Anybody... help"

Tears escaped Kiara's eyes before she turned back to the body. She nuzzles up under the limp paw so that her father is embracing her.

"Kiara"

Kiara looks over her shoulder and seen her uncle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen" Kiara cried on her uncle's leg

"Of course you didn't. No one... ever means" scar pulls Kiara closer; Kiara hides her face on Scar's foreleg, " for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead" looking with mock regret at Kiara, "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive"

Kiara is crushed, believing her guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar.

"Oh! What will your mother think?"

Sniffing up some tears, Kiara looked up and said "What am I gonna do?"

"Run away, Kiara. Run... Run away and never return"

Kiara takes one last glace at her father's body before running off blindly, obviously broken. Shenzi and her pack appear behind Scar.

Without looking, Scar said without emotion, "Kill her"

Author's Note: I had tears writing this. I hope you like it. Next chapter should be up soon. By the way CSIMentalistTLK lover I love your stories. Mainly the ones from that the Good with the Bad sagas. I'm up to date and can't wait for the next chapter. It's sad that Kovu left and if its anyone Kovu should kill, it should be Nala. Great story and keep up the awesome work!


	7. Breaking News

Author Note: Thank you guest and CSIMentalistTLK lover for the reviews. It means a lot. Also I have a surprise in this chapter.

"Hey Simba"

Simba and Nala was wrestling under a tree by the watering hole when a tan lioness cub with dull blue eyes and a tuff of fur on her head.

Nala groaned and said "Hello Vitani"

Vitani is the daughter of Katja and a passing rouge. Nala don't get along with Vitani, from the simple fact that she bullies her best friend and turns around and filrts with her brother.

Vitani looks around and said "No princess?"

Nala got up in the tan cubs face and growled "What's it to you!"

Vitani smirked as Kovu came running over.

"What's up guys?"

Simba's jaw nearly dropped, "What are you doing here?"

Kovu chuckled and said "My said I should spend more time with cubs"

Nala rolled her eyes and was going to say something when Katja came running over.

"Cubs, you're wanted home. Prince Scar has a announcement"

The cubs followed the tan lioness home where the pride was gathered below Pride Rock. Vitani and Kovu followed Katja over to where Zira and some other lionesses stud. As Simba and Nala went over to their mother who was standing by a confused queen.

"I have terrible news" Scar began as he sat on a boulder, "There was a stamped accident in the gorge today"

The lionesses gasped as the dark prince continued,

"And I broken to say that in the end we lost our king and princess to the stars"

Sarabi broke down, tears ran down her cheeks and made tiny puddles on the ground as she roared to the sun setting sky.

Simba and Nala embraced each other as teas fell from their own eyes. Sarafina tried to comfort her friend as best she could while fight her own tears.

"Sarabi, I know you're broken. But do calm down. Its not heathly for the cub" Sarafina said as she nuzzled her friend's head

The broken queen sniffed up some tears before saying, "My daughter is not dead"

-X-

"Jasari! Kali!" Barked a large golden lion with blue eyes and a black mane

Soon a teen rusty brown lioness with chocolate brown eyes came running up.

"Yes Dameli"

Dameil looked and said "Where's your friend?"

"He's patrolling the south borders"

Dameil sighed and said "Follow me, the northan borders need to be patrolled"

Jasari nodded before following the older lion. The walk was a quiet on and that's how the golden lion likes it. As the pair was reaching the border something in the corner of Jasari's eyes caught her attenion. Not two feet away was a bunch a vultures crowed over something. Something told the teen that something was not right, so she went with her gut. As Jasari got closer the large birds flew off. When her eyes landed on what the birds where hiding, the teen gasped.

-X-

Dameli was still patrolling and didn't realized that his partner strayed away when he bumped into a golden teen lion with blue eyes and a growing red mane.

"Kali"

The teen looked at the older lion and said "Dameil, I was looking for you"

Before Dameil could reply he heard a roar. But that wasn't any roar, it was the roar of the queen.

-X-

"Kanala, what is the reason you wake an old lioness" said an old dark brown lioness with reddish brown eyes

A well build dark cream lioness with reddish brown eyes nuzzled the older lioness and said "In do time you'll find out"

Just then Dameil and Kali had ran over.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Asked Kali as he head bump Kanala

Kali is the last offspring of Kanala and Sarafina's parents. They died when Kali was four months and every since then Kanala has been raising he as her own.

Kanala said "Follow me" before walking off

The three lions followed the queen to a cave where Jasari sat on guard.

"Inside here" said Kanala before disappearing in the cave with the others following

A large grayish golden lion with red eyes and a black mane looked up at the sound of paws entering the cave.

"How's she's doing?" Asked Kanala as she walked over to an sleeping creamy golden cub

"She'll be waking up soon" replied the lion

Kanala nodded her head and said "Thank you Hassan"

Hassan bowed his head before walking out of the cave.

"Kanala, who's that cub?" Asked the dark brown lioness

Kanala looked from the sleeping cub to the older lioness and said "This is your granddaughter"

Author's Note: Cliffy! Ha! Did you like the surprise. I hope so, cause there's more. So let me give the OCs that I used their rights or however you say it.

_**Kanala **_and _**Dameil **_belong to T5Tango

_**Jasari **_and _**Kali **_belongs to _**CSIMentalistTLK lover**_

_Hassan_ and _Katja _belongs to me

I need more OCs to make up Kanala's pride. I don't care if you have twelve OCs I need them. So until next time, see ya.


	8. Shattered

Author's Note: I did some research for a song for this chapter and one called out to me. This song is called Shattered by Trading Yesterday. Let me know what you think of the song and the surprise.

The old lioness eyes widen as her face paled, "My granddaughter?"

She heard from Kanala scouts that her son had daughter and named the princess after her late baby sister. She wanted to meet her grandcub, but knew her place was here with Kanala has her second hand.

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. **

**Fall into your sunlight. **

**The future's open wide, beyond believing. **

**To know why, hope dies. **

**Losing what was found, a world so hollow. **

**Suspended in a compromise. **

**The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. **

**Somehow, sundown.**__

-X-

Kiara felt enmrous amount of pain all around her body. Her voices, unfurmilair then ones she knew. She blinked her eyes opened and saw a group of lions staring down at her.

"Hello, where am I?"

The old lioness walked over and said "You're at the Northan Pride, dear"

Kiara sat up as the events of the other day appeared in her head.

**And finding answers. **

**Is forgetting all of the questions we called home. **

**Passing the graves of the unknown**_**.**_

"Dear, where are your parents?" Kanala asked

"My father's gone and my mother..." Kiara couldn't finished the sentence as she broke down with tears

The old lioness had tears in her eyes as she pulled her grandcub close, who clung to the lioness legs.

"Sweetie, can to tell what happened?" Dameil asked stepping up

Kiara pulled away and said "It was an accdenit...I-I didn't mean for it to happen"

Dameil looked down for a second before looking at Kanala. The dark cream lioness caught his eye and nodded before following the golden lion out of the cave.

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading. **

**Illusions of the sunlight. **

**And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting. **

**With love gone, for so long.**

-X-

Simba sat at the watering hole looking at his reflection. His heart had been shattered to nothing and now his reflection only shows half of him. The golden cub looks the sky, that's now dotted with billions of stars.

**And this day's ending. **

**Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. **

**Knowing that faith, is all I hold.**

Sarabi laid in a cave under Pride Rock, trying her best to keep calm. For the sake of her unborn cub. Rafiki visited her today and today her that she has a few more weeks to go. Apparently, Sarabi didn't know she was pregnant till she was half way through.

Sarafina walks in with Nala following. They laid besides the queen and tries to comfort her. She still believes the princess is alive.

-X-

**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. **

**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. **

**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.**

"I guess it's time for some introduction" said Kali

The old lioness nodded and turn the grieving cub.

"Kiara"

The creamy golden princess looks up as curious flash across her dull eyes.

"H-how did you know my name?"

The old lioness smiled and said "My name is Uru and I'm your grandmother"

-X-

"What's up, Dameil?"

The golden lion sighed and said "Scar is up to no good"

Kanala sighed and said "I know, I'll send word..."

Dameil shook his head and said "No..I know it's tricky but we have to get what we need out of Kiara"

Kanala thought for a moment and said "Fine, but find the Angel of Darkness. I'm sure he wants to hear too and meet his granddaughter"

Dameil nodded before running off. Kanala watched the lion disappeared into the trees before returning back into the cave.

**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. **

**Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. **

**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.**

"Ok, everyone the princess needs to rest"

Jasari and Kali nodded before leaving the cave.

Kanala looked at Kiara, who was looking at Uru with wide eyes.

"Kiara, I need you to get some rest"

Kiara looked from her grandmother to the creamy lioness and nodded. Kiara went to the back of the cave and laid down.

-X-

**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. **

**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. **

**To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.**

An old golden lion with green eyes a black laid under a large shady tree when a teen black lioness with orange eyes came running over.

"Ahadi! Ahadi!"

The old lion sat up and said "Yes Valerie"

"You're wanted at the kingdom"

Ahadi got up and stretched before taking off .

-X-

**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. **

**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. **

**To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.**

"Dameil, what are you doing here?" Ahadi asked once he seen the younger lion

Dameil walked over and said "You're needed at the Northan Kingdom"

"Is Uru alright?"

Dameil nodded and said "Yes, but there's something happening in the Pride Lands and Kanala wants you there"

Ahadi sighed and said "When do we leave"

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. **

**Fall into your sunlight.**

Author's Note: So how was that? I hope it wasn't to confusing. I thought it would be more action and drama to the story if Uru and Ahadi was alive and helped Kiara take her throne back. Plus I never read a story where Ahadi and Uru interact with their grandcubs. I read about Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina, so I thought I could change that. Let me know what you thought. Until next time.


	9. A New Heart

Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover. Your reviews make my day!

Kiara blinked her eyes open and found that she was in her grandmother's arms. Uru woke up to see Kiara looking around the cave.

"Morning Sweetie"

Kiara turned her head and seen Uru standing up.

"Morning Nanna"

Uru nuzzled and licked her grandcub's head and said "How about a tour and you can tell grandma what happened"

Kiara hesitated before following the old lioness.

-X-

"Ahadi, it's good to see you" said Kanala smiling once she saw the old lion and her brother in-law

"Kanala, what's going on in my son's kingdom?"

Dameil sighed and said "Ahadi, it's not easy to say this but Mufasa's dead"

Ahadi's green eyes widen as he growled "Taka"

Kanala nodded and said "We believe so, we going find out"

Ahadi looked at the queen and said "How"

Before Kanala could reply she heard the voice of Uru.

"Honey, what are you doing here?"

Ahadi walked over and nuzzled his long time mate and said "I heard that the Pride Lands are in danger and that Taka could be behind it"

Uru sighed said "I don't believe it and you can't judge him til we get answers"

Kanala nodded and said "That leaves us to Kiara"

"Me" the princess gulped

"Her, who's this?"

As Ahadi been away he didn't word about Mufasa having a daughter.

Uru nuzzled the cub and said "Ahadi, this is our grandcub, Kiara"

Ahadi looked down at the cub and smiled.

"Kiara, can you tell us what happened?" Kanala asked as she sat down

Kiara pinned her ears and lowered her head "I can, but you'll tell me to run away like Uncle Scar did"

The adults shared a look before looking back at the princess.

"Take it easy Kiara and tell us everything" Dameil said sitting down

Kiara took deep breath before saying "It all started when my cousin Kovu woke me up saying that daddy had a surprise for me..."

-X-

The Pride Lands animals gathered at the base of Pride Rock. Sarabi and Sarafina watched as Scar and Zira take the throne. Tears fell as the dark beige lioness remembered when she and Mufasa was crowned king and queen. Just then Sarabi felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Sarabi!" Sarafina cried as she saw her friend slump to the ground

"I-think the cub's coming"

-X-

"Ahadi, are you alright?"

Ahadi sighed and said "I don't know what to be more angery with. The fact that he killed his own brother or that he blamed my innocent grandaughter for his crime"

Uru nuzzled Ahadi and said "I believe the later is wrost"

"Grandpa, Grandma are you mad at me?"

Ahadi and Uru brung Kiara close and said "Of course not. It was accident, sweetie"

Kiara smiled as her grandparents nuzzled her. The adultd figured out Scar's evil deed but decided to tell Kiara when she's older.

-X-

A loud roar echoed through the kingdom, making birds scathered.

"Push Sarabi!" Sarafina encourged

Sarabi had tears in her eyes as she gave her all as she pushed.

"Congrats, Sarabi you have a heathy boy" smiled Rafiki as he handed the cub to the former queen

"I must go now, but you and your son are competely heathy" smiled Rafiki before heading toward his tree

"Can we come in?" Simba asked as he and Nala stuck their heads in the cave

Sarafina nodded with a small laugh before looking at her friend and new cub. Sarabi just got finished cleaning the cub, the cub is golden beige with blue eyes and a small dark brown tuff on his head.

"He's handsome, what are you going to name him?" Nala asked as she looked at the sleeping cub

Sarabi smiled and said "I feel now that pieces of my heart has been restored. I think I'll name Kopa"

Sarafina and her cubs smiled as the creamy lioness said "A perfect name"

-X-

"Watch out!"

Kiara was sitting by a lake when she felt something run into her. Kiara rolled a few feet before pinning the force down. When Kiara's sences return she saw that a beige cub was under her. Kiara smiled sheepisly as she moved to the side.

"Sorry"

The cub got up and shook it's fur from dirt before looking at Kiara.

"It's ok, I'm the one who ran into you anyway"

"Austin"

Kiara and the beige cub turned to see a greyish cream cub come running over.

"Rudy, don't be rude. Oh who am I kidding", the beige cub looks from his friend to Kiara and said "This is my good friend Rudy and I'm Austin"

Kiara smiled and said "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kiara"

Austin smiled and said "We're about to watch the adults spar. Wanna come?"

Kiara nodded and followed the male cubs to the sparring field.

Author's Note: So what do you think? It seems Kiara is doing fine, and Sarabi has given birth to Kopa! Now if you don't know Kopa's blue eyes come from Motuha from T5Tango's story In the Heart of a Lioness. That just takes about everything, so til next time. See ya!


	10. Like Nobody's Around

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover, you are amazing. Thank you for all the reviews. I actully thought no one would read my story. But you make my day. Thank you! Now as for why I made Kopa Sarabi's son, pretty simple. I couldn't think of another name for him, and I thought since Kopa's name means heart it'll be perfect. Now this chapter, it a mood lightener. Since it been sad and all. The song in this chapter is Like Nobody's Around by Big Time Rush. I just swicthed and changed some words around. Enjoy!

Kiara has been enjoying living with her grandparents. They told her amazing stories about her family, how her great grandmother Jolina gave her life for her family and kingdom. Also how Uru was taken from the Pride Lands and became a warrior to save her kingdom. On the other hand, Kiara has become best friends with Austin, Rudy and a female cub named Korra. Korra is a dark grey, almost black cub with green eyes. It has been two weeks since Kiara saw the pride sparring for the first. Every since she realized that's what her friends dream of, being warriors.

But they're holding back. She could see it every time they were play fighting, they would loose focus when ever an adult walked by. So Kiara decied to help out her friends.

"Guys, come here"

Austin, Korra and Rudy came walking over to where Kiara sat.

"What's up, Kiara?"

Kiara got up and walked around her friends.

"We need to talk"

Kiara's friends looked at each other confused.

Kiara sighed and said "I'm going to give it to you straight. You guys worry to much. How can you be warriors if you cared what everyone thinks. Your enemeies are going to walk all over you"

Kiara's friends pinned their ears as they said "But we want to be perfect"

The creamy golden cub groaned before an idea popped into her head. Kiara's red tail tuff thumped on the ground as she nods her head. The cubs once again shared looks before looking at their new friend.

Kiara stud up and started singing,

**Want you to cry**

**'Cause you're laughing so hard tonight**

**Play fighting tonight**

**We're being who we are even if they hate that **

Kiara moved over to her friends and put her arms around Austin's shoulders from behind,

**Want you to shout**

**At the top of your lungs about**

**All our favorite things so loud**

**We'll be singing along even if they hate that**

**Turn up the fun**

**So what if we lose control**

**Get a little bit dirt and dust, oh whoa oh**

**So throw your paws in the mud**

**Come on and make this count**

**It's only you and me, never mind this crowd**

**Do the way you do it**

**Do it like nobody's around, whoa**

**So put your paws in the mud**

**Come on and waste no time**

**It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right**

**Do the way you do it**

**Do it like nobody's around**

**We can do it like nobody's around**

Korra smiled and started to dance and sing along with Kiara,

**Don't hesitate,**

**Be as dumb as you like**

**You may**

**Miss the time of our lives,**

**So stay**

**You're dancing under the lights**

**Even if they hate that**

**Turn up the fun**

**So what if we lose control**

**Get a little bit dirt and dust, oh whoa oh**

**So throw your paws in the mud**

**Come on and make this count**

**It's only you and me, never mind this crowd**

**Do the way you do it**

**Do it like nobody's around, whoa**

**So put your paws in the mud**

**Come on and waste no time**

**It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right**

**Do the way you do it**

**Do it like nobody's around**

**We can do it like nobody's around**

At this time the boys were thrumping their tails as they nodded their heads,

**Some day when you're alone**

**And feeling whatever**

**You're gonna remember**

**The times**

**When we were dancing alone**

**And holding spars**

**I hope those memories can make you feel alright**

**Turn up the fun**

**So what if we lose control**

**Get a little bit dirt and dust, oh oh oh**

By now all the cubs were singing along with Kiara,

**So throw your paws in the mud**

**Come on and make this count (whoa whoa)**

**It's only you and me, never mind this crowd**

**Do the way you do it**

**Do it like nobody's around, whoa**

**So put your paws in the mud**

**Come on and waste no time**

**It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right**

**Do the way you do it**

**Do it like nobody's around**

**We can do it like nobody's around**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**We can do it like nobody's around**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**We can do it like nobody's around**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**We can do it like nobody's around**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Whoa oh oh oh**

**We can do it like nobody's around**

-X-

"Sir"

Scar sat on the flat rock in the large cave as Shenzi came in. Scar nodded towards her, for her to continue.

"Sire, I have word that Sarabi has given birth to a son"

Author's Note: Another cliffy! I bet you have no idea what's coming next chapter! Til then, see ya!


	11. Growing Up

Author's Note: CSIMentalistTLK lover thanks for the review.

"Hello Sarabi"

Sarabi's orange eyes went dull as she seen Scar at the entrance of the cave her and Sarafina call home, since the new king kicked everyone out of the big cave. Besides Scar stud Katja, who looked down with sorrow in her cobalt blue eyes.

"What do we have here?" Scar smiled evilly as he stud over Sarabi who held a sleeping Kopa

"This is your nephew, Kopa"

Scar nodded and said "Indeed he is a handsome cub. But I'm afraid he won't be seeing another sunrise"

Sarabi and Sarafina's eyes went wide in horror. Scar raised his paw ready to give the fatal blow.

"Wait!"

Scar put his paw down and turn to look at Katja.

Katja gulped and said "You don't have to kill him or Simba"

"Why not?" Scar growled

"Because..um..if they do challenge you, what can they do agasint your army of hyenas"

"Hmm. Very interesting" purred Scar before turning back to Sarabi, "He and your friend's son can stay"

After Scar left, Katja looked at Sarabi and Sarafina and whispered "Sorry" before walking out

Once out of sight of the lionesses in the the cave the tan lioness felt something contact with the side of her face. That sent her sliding across the ground. When Katja's vision cleared she saw Scar standing over her with a scowl.

"If you ever interrupt me again, you will regret it"

Katja eyes were full of fear and tears as she watched her king walked away.

-X-

A few months past and Kiara and her friends have been improving their fighting. Ahadi and Uru seen a great warrior in their granddaughter. So they began training her all they know.

"Wow, you're amazing. I only hope to be like you one day" Kiara smiled

Ahadi smiled lovingly at her and said "My child, you can be anything you put your mind and heart to"

-X-

"Come on slow pokes"

Nala smiled and said "You're going to regret those words"

A three month old Kopa giggled as he continued running. Simba and Nala looked at each other before nodding and pouncing. Kopa ducked which made the siblings fall hard and get tangled in each other's limbs.

"Wow this is amazing, you guys are the best" smiled Kopa

Nala blushed as Simba had a proud smile.

The happy moments in the Pride Lands were turning into harsh and unbearable as the cubs grew into their first year. Nala's body was just few inches shorter than her mother. But she was beautiful none the less. Simba is now taller than Nala and Sarafina, with a bright red mane growing on his head and neck. Kopa is a few inches shorter than Simba, with a dark brown mane growing on his head and neck.

But growing up comes with problems. Mating problems.

-X-

Kiara was celebrating her first year with the Northan Kingdom when Ahadi approached. Kiara has grown beautifully as well. Kiara is a few inches shorter than Kanala who's like a second mother to her.

"Having fun, dear"

Kiara smiled and said "Yes, its amazing"

Ahadi nodded, but his happy features faded as he said "Sweetie, care to take a walk"

Kiara smiled before following her grandfather away from the celebrating.


	12. At long Last

Author's Note: Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover for the review. I'm glad that Scar didn't kill them either.

Nala laid on a rock thinking about what's happened over the year. The once lushful Pride Lands now looks like the elephant grave yard. Also Kovu has been trying to get her to be his mate, but really she has fallen for Kopa. She can't explain it, but her heart seems to race whenever he's near. She just fears that he won't feel the same.

-X-

"So, have you thought about mates?"

Simba nearly choked on his saliva, "What made you asked that?"

Kopa looks down and said "I have feelings for Nala"

-X-

"Father"

Scar looked up and seen his son walking over. Kovu has grown as well, with black mane growing and he's bigger than his father.

"Father, I want Nala as a mate"

Scar smiled and said "A perfect choice, but what's stopping you son"

"Kopa is in love with her, so I want to banish him and his pathetic friend"

Scar pounded on what his son said, "Alright son. I'll send the hyenas"

Kovu bowed his head and said "Thank You father"

-X-

Simba stud up and stretched as Kopa followed suit.

"Hello guys"

Simba and Kopa smiled as they turned and seen their mothers. After giving their mother's nuzzles they walked back to the cave. But on their way Banazi and six other hyenas jumped out and cut Simba and Kopa off from their mothers.

"What's going on here?" Sarafina growled

"None of your concern, you old hag"

Sarafina and Sarabi turned to see Kovu with five more hyenas.

Sarabi's eyes went wide as she realized what's going to happened, "Run!"

Simba realized it too and began to push a frozen Kopa. Once he fell he got up and began running with Simba as the hyenas with hot on their tails.

"May the kings, be with you" Sarabi and Sarafina silently prayed as they watched their sons race across the borders

-X-

Today was a big day for Kiara. Since Ahadi told Kiara that it was Scar's fault. The princess or should I say queen trained harder and now Kanala and her grandparents see its time for a test. A patrol around the borders. As the test rechoirs Kiara to bring back up. Which is Rudy, Austin and Korra. Rudy and Austin has black manes growing. As for Korra, she's the same height has Kiara.

"Can you believe it! We finally get to patrol!"

Kiara was so excited to patrol. It was a step up from her normal training. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Um..guys. I think you should see this"

Kiara and the others looked where Austin was looking at and to their horror seen two teen lions fighting off 11 hyenas.

Kiara looked at her friends and said "We can take them! Korra, Austin you take the right. Rudy, you and me is going to take the left"

The group nodded before running in their told directions. With a mighty roar Kiara pounced on a hyena and ended its life with a snap of its neck.

-X-

Simba and Kopa was surprise but more grateful when a group of lions came running over. He was stunned as a beautiful creamy golden lioness snapped a hyena's neck. Before Simba's eyes laid 11 dead hyenas.

"Ok, now tell us who you are and what's going on?"

Simba decided to speak but as he stared at lioness reddish brown eyes he grew speechless. **It can't be, she's dead**, thought Simba.

Simba shook his head and said "Kiara?"

-X-

Kiara was shocked, how did this lion know her name? All type of thoughts ran through her head.

"Who are you?" Kiara repeated

"Its me...Simba"

"Simba?"

When the golden teen nodded, memories of her cubhood played in her mind. With a girlish squeal Kiara leaped on Simba and nuzzled him. Simba smiled as he nuzzled back. Kopa stud with a confused look before clearing his throat.

Simba stud up and said "Kiara, this is Kopa. He's your brother"

Kiara was speechless as she looked at the golden beige teen. He was a mixture of her parents. Kopa looked the pretty teen and noticed she looks like his aunt his mother said he had.

Kiara smiled and said "Meet my friends, Rudy, Austin and Korra"

After a brefit interduction, the group made way to Kanala's cave.

-X-

Kanala paced in the back of the cave as Dameil sat not far. Ahadi and Uru sat besides each other, so was Kali and Jasari.

"You worry to much" said Ahadi

Kanala had a snarky remark but dismissed it as Kiara and her party walked in with two teen lions.

"Kiara, what's going on?" Uru asked

Kiara sat and said "These are friends from the Pride Lands. My best friend Simba and my little brother Kopa"

Author's Note: So a lot of reuniting is going to go on next chapter. Not to mention Kovu has Nala all to himself. So tell me what you think.


	13. New Feelings

Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover for the review. I actually had a hard time writing this the second half. But it had to be done.

"My son, you have grown" said Dameil as he stud looked at his son

"You're my father?" Simba asked with wide eyes

Kanala nodded and said "As I'm your Aunt, Queen Kanala and I welcome you and the prince to the Northan Kingdom"

Kopa's eyes widen, "I'm a prince?"

Kiara nodded and said "Yes, you're the the brother of a queen"

Kopa smiled and said "Your highness" with a bow

Simba smiled and bowed too. Kiara smiled lovingly at them.

-X-

"I can't believe Kovu did that!" Nala growled

Sarafina sighed and said "I know sweetie, but I'm sure they're ok"

Nala snarled and ran off. Sarafina sighed sadly as she watched her daughter run off. But Nala didn't know that a pair of green eyes were following her.

-X-

Nala ran to she couldn't run anymore. With a groan the creamy teen slumped to the dusty ground. As her breathing returned she heard someone step on a branch.

"Hello? Who's out there?"

Just then a heavy force pinned her to the ground. Nala looked over her shoulder and saw Kovu on her.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Nala snarled

Kovu smirk and whispered in Nala's ear, "To make you mine" before competing the unholy task as he bit her neck

-X-

Kiara and Simba were taking a stroll through the kingdom. There's a lot reconnecting for them to do.

"I can't believe you been alive all this time. Then again Sarabi believes your alive"

Kiara smiled at her mother's name, "How's my mother?"

Simba sighed and said "She was heart broken till Kopa was born. But she still grieved, we all did. But now your uncle has over worked the lionesses. I'm afraid what we would go back to"

Kiara looked down and said "I wish I would of known better. I.."

Simba cut her off with a lovingly nuzzle and said "It's not your fault. You were a cub that was lied to"

Kiara felt that same feeling in her stomach that night of the hyena chase.

Kiara looked Simba and the eyes as he smiled at her. She felt like she was going to melt.

Kiara looked down, then back at him and said "Simba-"

He nuzzled her and said "Yes"

Kiara put her paw on his and said "I think I'm in love with you"

-X-

Nala laid in the cave that she shared with her mother and Sarabi and cried. She was just raped by that tyrant's monster. She's most likely is carrying his cub now.

"If I'm preagant, I vowed to never let you get like that?" Nala said to herself before falling to sleep

Author's Note: So what do you think? Damn Kovu right? So I have a favor, I need the name of Ahadi's father from T5Tango's In The Heart of a Lioness. I would but I'm busy finishing this story and working on the squeal. So see ya next chapter.


	14. Confetti Falling

Author's Note: Thank you kates the firework. Yes its about time the lovers train together.

Another year past and every one has grown into young adults. In the Northan kingdom training was going on.

With a thud Simba found himself on his back staring into the eyes of the lioness that pinned him.

"You're good" Simba smiled as he stud up

Kiara giggled and said "Would you like to go on a walk"

Simba smiled and follow his crush into the lush trees.

**All this talk about being in love**

**I could never get into the party**

**Never really understood what it was**

**Like what's the big deal anyway?**

As Kiara and Simba walked through a lush jungle that sat on the kingdom, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

**Oh, but I decided I should give it a try**

**The very moment that you gave me the invite**

**I've never seen anything like it before**

**Once you open the door**

**See I was like...**

Kiara smiled before running off. Simba laughed before giving chase.

**Oh yeah yeah don't get any better**

**Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever**

**Your heart calling**

**Feels like confetti falling**

**And it's a celebration,**

**Feels like a celebration**

**Cause your heart calling**

**Feels like confetti falling down, down, down.**

They chased each other down a slope where a waterfall ran into a lake. As Kiara bend down to drink, Simba couldn't help but smile.

**And everybody's gonna make an appearance**

**Even the butterflies came, what a feeling.**

**And then bliss came with Mr. First-Kiss**

**It was better than they ever explained it**

**I think I even saw Cupid flying 'round**

**I caught a glimpse before the lights went down**

**And when I turn to see the stars in your eyes**

**I realize...**

**And I was like**

**Oh yeah yeah don't get any better**

**Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever**

**Cause your heart calling**

**Feels like confetti falling**

**And it's a celebration,**

**Feels like a celebration**

**Cause your heart calling**

**Feels like confetti falling down, down, down.**

Kiara looks up and smiles before walking over to the golden lion and thrust her head under his as she sat down. Simba closed his eyes and let a lovling purr escape his throat as he nuzzle back.

**See I know it's getting late**

**Only wish the sun would wait**

**And let this party last a little longer, yeah.**

**See I know love it comes and goes**

**But this right here**

**I don't think that I ever wanna let it go**

**I wish I would've known...**

**All this talk about being in love**

**I could never get into the party**

**Now I understand only because**

**You show me the way**

**And I was like...**

**Oh yeah yeah don't get any better**

**Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever**

**Your heart calling**

**Feels like confetti falling**

**And it's a celebration,**

**Feels like a celebration**

**Cause your heart calling**

**Feels like confetti falling down, down, down.**

-X-

"Mommy, why can't I go outside?" A dark brown cub with green eyes asked

Nala sighed and said "Because Sala, its very dangerous"

"How's my granddaughter?"

Nala looked up and seen Sarafina and Sarabi.

Nala sighed and said "Ok, I miss Kopa and Simba"

Sarabi nuzzled the young lioness and said "I know, I miss them too"

-X-

"Kiara, made we have a word"

Kiara and Simba just came back from their romantic night when Kanala called to her. Kiara nuzzled Simba before walking in the cave with Kanala. Once inside Kiara seen her grandparents were sitting in the back.

"Kiara you have proven to be a fine warrior. That it came to an dision that you're ready" Kanala said with a proud smile

Uru walked over and said "In two days time, the attack on the Pride Lands will begin"

Kiara smiled and said "I'm honored-its just will I make a good queen"

Ahadi brung his granddaughter in a hug and said "Mybe you need to hear it from someone else"

Kiara tilted her head before turning to the cave's entrance.

"Kiara, I'm glad you're alive"

Author's Note: Duh duh! Ha! I bet you have no idea who that was. Or do you? Hehe. Tell me what you think. Till next time.


	15. The Queen has Returned

Author's Note: Thank you CSIMentalistTLK lover. Now this chapter is the big one. The battle begins. I hope you like this chapter.

Kiara's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her face paled, "Dad?"

The large golden lion smiled as he pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"But how-how are you alive?" Kiara as she pulled away

Mufasa looked at everyone in the cave before turning back to his daughter.

"I thought I died, specially when I saw my grandmother, Jolina. But she said my time is not up and that my place is here with you and your mother. When I woke up, I was in a cave. It turns out Dameil and Kali rescued me and nursed me back to heath"

Kiara glared at the two golden lions that stepped in as she growled "You didn't tell me!"

Kali shrunk back as he said "Kanala made us"

Kanala stepped up, after giving her brother a nasty glare she turned towards Kiara, "I knew you were going to be in denial, so we wanted to use Mufasa as a serect weapon"

Kiara thought for a second before smiling and buried her head in her father's red mane.

"I'm just glad you're alive"

Mufasa smiled and pulled her in closer,"I am too"

Kiara pulled away and said "Daddy, I want you to meet someone, stay here" before running out

Mufasa looked at the lions in the cave, who shrugged their shoulders.

"Dad"

Mufasa turned back to the entrance cave where Kiara stud with a handsome golden beige lion with blue eyes and a dark brown mane.

"Dad, this is Kopa. Your son, mom had him after Scar became king"

Mufasa smiled and said "Its a pleasure son"

Kopa couldn't contain himself as he hugged the lion that sire him and thought to be dead.

-X-

"Its great your father's here. He can help with the invasion tomorrow" said Simba as he nuzzled Kiara

Kiara nuzzled back and said "Everything's going to be great"

-X-

As morning approached Kiara gathered the lions for the invasion. There standing infront of her was her grandparents, Mufasa, Kanala, Kali, Dameil, Simba, Kopa, Korra, Austin and Rudy.

"Today we take my kingdom back with force" Kiara roared

The lions and lionesses roared in reply before running off with Simba and Kiara in lead.

-X-

"Sir, there's a group of lions headed this way" said a large grayish golden lion with a black mane with red eyes

Scar smiled and said "Order some hyenas to slow them down"

The lion nodded before running out.

-X-

As Kiara and her group made it into the Pride Lands a group of hyenas attacked. Kiara wasted no time and killed them with ease.

"Kiara, go" shouted Rudy

Kiara nodded and ran off with Simba following.

Ahadi looked to Kiara's friends and his grandson, "You four, help Kiara and Simba "

The four nodded before running after Kiara and Simba. Ahadi went to finish off the hyenas. Which wasn't hard since most was taken out by Kiara.

-X-

Kiara and Simba made it to Pride Rock where a large greyish golden lion and a black lioness blocked their path.

Kiara's eyes went wide as she cried "Hassan! Valerie!"

Hassan laughed before pouncing on creamy golden lioness as Valerie pounced on Simba. Kiara bit and scratched at the large lion as she manage to knock him out. Kiara took deep breathes before looking over at Simba who just knocked Valerie.

"I can't believe it. They were traitors" Kiara sighed

"Well believe it"

Before Kiara seen it, she was pounced on by Vitani. Simba knocked her off.

"Go find Scar"

Kiara nodded before running up to the of Pride Rock where Kovu pounced on her. Kiara closed her eyes as she papered for the finishing blow. But Kopa came just in time. While Kopa and Kovu fought, Kiara searched for evil uncle.

"Ahh Kiara, what a surprise to see you alive!", with that the evil lion pounced

Kiara fought with everything she had but Zira came and knock her away from Scar. The two evil lions circled her. With a deep breath Kiara pounce. She sent Zira flying, who hit a rock and her lights went black. Kiara pounced on her evil uncle, just as light struck. Lighting flames to the dead land.

"How could you? How could you try and kill your own flesh and blood" growled Kiara

"What!"

Kiara smirked, "Right, daddy's alive and he's going to make you pay. So is grandpa Ahadi"

Scar's face paled as she yelled, "It wasn't my fault! It was the hyenas, it was their idea!"

Kiara glared at her uncle and said "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself"

"What are you going to do?"

"Run! Run away and never return" Kiara said with a growl

Scar got up and said "Yes your highness" before hitting some hot rocks in his niece's face

Kiara roared in pain before she was tackled to the ground. Kiara shook her head and gave Scar a mighty swipe to the head. But Scar landed two blows, which made Kiara fall on her back. Through the back smoke Scar leap through, ready to deliver the killer bite. But Kiara used her back legs and kicked him over the edge.

Kiara watched in disgusted as her uncle became hyena food. With a sad sigh Kiara climbed down to the pride as rain began to pour, where Simba was the first to nuzzled her.

"I'm glad you're alright"

Kiara smiled and nuzzled back, "Same here"

"Kiara"

Kiara pulled away and saw her mother with Mufasa and Kopa.

"Mom" cried Kiara as she ran to the dark beige lioness and hugged her

Sarabi had tears falling as she hugged back, "You're alive. How cam that be?"

Kiara looked at her father before hugging her mother again and said "It doesn't matter. We're home"

The sound of gourds shaking caught the attention of Kiara as she turned and saw Rafiki.

"It is time"

Taking a glance at her parents and Kopa who smiled proudly, Kiara walked up to the old baboon. Rafiki bowed, Kiara pulled the baboon in for a hug before deseinding to the peck. Once at the peak, Kiara looked at the sky as the rain met with her face and since four stars shining brightly. With a deep breath Kiara roared to her kingdom. The lions below roared in return.

The true Queen has returned.

Author's Note: ok, that was the longest chapter I ever written. So what did your think? Did I do ok with the fighting? Please let me know? Also what do you think about Mufasa being alive? So till next chapter, see ya.


	16. Love and Revenge

Author's Note: I'm so excited, I have came a long way in such short time. But anyways, thank so much CSIMentalistTLK lover. I wouldn't of got this far without your reviews. You are the best.

"Mom, what was that sound?" Sala asked as she nuzzled into Nala's side

Sarafina stud up and said "It sounds like someone's claiming the throne"

"But who?" Nala asked as she sat up

"I'll go check it out" Sarafina said walking out of the cave

"I'll come too" said Nala picking up Sala and following her mother

-X-

Kiara and her pride sat inside the large cave talking and what not.

"What happened to Scar's followers?" Kiara asked as she leaned on Simba

"They retreated to the Outlands" Simba said licking Kiara's head

"Hello"

Everyone turned to the cave entrance and saw Sarafina and Nala with a small dark brown cub with green eyes.

"Mother, Nala" Simba yelled as he ran over and brung the two creamy lionesses in a hug

"Mommy who's that?" Sala asked

"Mommy?" Kopa and Kiara asked

Sarafina and Nala looked up and couldn't believe their eyes, "Kiara? Is it really you?"

Kiara smiled as she hugged the two lionesses.

Nala pulled away and looked down and said "I guess you want to know why I have a cub"

"Yes, and who's the lion I have to strangle"

Nala looked up and saw Dameil looking down at her.

Sarafina smiled as she nuzzled her mate, "Dameil! I'm so glad to see you"

Dameil nuzzled and licked his mate.

"Sis, this is our dad" Simba said after looking at Nala's confused face

"Oh," Nala said with a half smile

"Now can you tell us what's going on?" Asked a fustruted Kopa

Nala sighed and said "The day after you and Simba was chased out-Kovu raped me"

Kopa and Simba roared so loud that it dafted the thunder outside.

"Simba, calm down. Kovu is in the Outlands and by now he and everyone is banished. If they return than we will deal with them" Kiara said nuzzling her love

"Words spoken from a true queen" smiled Mufasa as he and Sarabi walked over with Ahadi and Uru

Kiara smiled at her parents and grandparents before leaning back on Simba.

"Nala, I'm sorry what happened to you. But I love you to much to let this come between us" Kopa said looking into Nala's blue eyes

"You love me?"

Kopa nodded and said "Yes and I'm willing to love you as my mate and raise your cub as my own"

Nala smiled and nuzzled the prince and said "I loved to be your mate"

"Aww" came the voices from the pride

Simba looked down at Kiara and smiled. Kiara looked up and smirk before pinning the red mane lion down.

"We're all ready engaged. Remember"

Simba nodded and nuzzled his fiancee.

"Of course, dear"

The pride laughed at the couple before turning in for the night.

-X-

Kovu paced in the Outlands. The Outlands weren't dead like the Pride Land is now or the elephant grave yard. The has some greenery and some prey animals. As there is a very large creek that laid not far from the caves. But its nothing compared to the Pride Lands.

"What are we going to do sir?" Valerie asked

Kovu looked from the horizon to the black lioness, "We will get our revenge"

Author's Note: Wow! That was a big one, huh? So Kovu's up to no good. Kopa and Nala are engaged. So now, tell me what you think.

Til next time.


	17. A New Era

Author's Note: I have to say thank you everyone who reviewed. You made this story possible and I couldn't of finished it without you.

Months past and things have been going well for Queen Kiara. She haven't heard anything from her cousin or his pride but she still wants to keep watch. The Pride Lands has recovered back to its glorious state. Now the animals that return stud at the base of Pride Rock. Today the Pride Lands are going to get its king.

"I'm so nervous" Simba said as he paced at the tip of Pride Rock

At the tip stud Rafiki, Ahadi, Mufasa, Dameil and Simba.

Mufasa chuckled and said "I was just like you when I was getting married to Sarabi"

Simba looked at his future father in-law and smiled. Just then an elephant trumpet sounded off. Everyone looked and saw Kiara walking towards the peak with Sarabi, Nala and Sarafina.

Rafiki smiled and gave the queen a hug before performing the ceremony,

"Today we gather to join this two lovers. As they become one and take their place as rulers"

The crowd cheered as Rafiki cracked opened a fruit and spread it across Simba and Kiara's heads before shaking his gourds over their heads. Kiara and Simba nuzzled each other.

"I now pronounce you Queen and King"

Kiara and Simba shared a look before roaring to the kingdom. The pride roared in reply as the coward cheered before bowing down to the new rulers. As a sun shined on Kiara and Simba they shared a loving nuzzled.

-X-

Night has hit the African plains. Kovu laid in the largest cave in the Outlands. When Vitani walked in.

"Kovu, may I have a word"

Kovu sat up and said "Speak"

Vitani took a deep breath and said "I'm preagant"

-X-

Simba and Kiara laid on their backs looking at the stars.

"This is so beautiful" purred Kiara as she nuzzled closer to her mate

Simba smiled down at his queen and said "Not as beautiful as you"

Kiara gigged,"You're so cheesy"

Simba laughed and said "I have a confession"

Kiara sat up as Simba sat up too,

"I had always had feelings for you. Since we first met as cubs"

Kiara had tears in her eyes as she said "Me too, I just didn't think you felt the same"

Simba nuzzled his beautiful mate as she laid down. Simba licked her head down to her neck before making her his lioness.

-X-

Kovu sat outside one of the smallest caves with Hassan by his side.

"It better be a boy" Kovu growled

Zira then walked out with a smile.

"My son, you may go in"

Kovu got up and nuzzled his mother before walking in the cave. Lying in the back was Vitani with two cubs by her side. Sitting not far away was Katja and Valerie.

"Well..."

Vitani smiled and said "Say hi to our sons"

Kovu took interest in a dark brown cub with orange eyes.

"Kambili, after my grandfather. This cub will be the key to getting back my kingdom"

"And the other one, can.."

Kovu cut the tan lioness off with a snarled, "He will be named Nuka"

-X-

A few weeks later Kiara was beginning to feel sick lately. So went to visit Rafiki, who chanting in his tree.

"Rafiki" called Kiara once she got to the tree

"Ahh de queen. How may I help you?"

"I need a check up"

Rafiki nodded before climbing down. Once on the ground Rafiki began looking over Kiara's body. With a smile he looked up.

"I have most amazing news"

-X-

Kiara ran as fast as her legs could run. Once Pride Rock was in sight she roared. One by one the pride began to descend down Pride Rock.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" Simba asked as Kiara ran up to him

Kiara caught her breath and smiled, "We are perfectly fine"

Simba tilted his head and said "We?"

Kiara nodded and as realizion hit the young king.

"I'm going to be a father!" Simba roared

The pride cheered and congratulated them. Kiara smiled before nuzzling Simba.

"A new era has begun" purred Simba as he nuzzled Kiara

Author's Note: So that's it, the end. So I know there's a lot that happened. So tell me what you think. Til the sequel, see ya.


End file.
